


Picnic Month

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers, And no one can resist, Bigger On The Inside, Crossdressing, Doctor Who References, M/M, Michael has a Pout of Epic Cuteness, Multi, New Earth, Picnics, There will never be enough cookies as far as Gabriel is concerned, not even Dean, so much food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August is National Picnic Month. Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel, Dean, Sam and Adam celebrate with a picnic basket that's bigger on the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic Month

**Author's Note:**

> Is isn't necessary to have watched Doctor Who to understand this. All you need to know is that the Doctor travels in a phone box that is bigger on the inside.

“This is all your fault,” Dean hisses as they watch Michael and Lucifer create food item after food item and pile said food items into a seemingly bottomless picnic basket. “If you’d never introduced them to Doctor freaking Who, they wouldn’t insist on making everything bigger on the inside!”

 

Sam winces. “It’s not that bad.”

 

“I got _lost_ in the _refrigerator_ ,” Adam growls.

 

Sam cringes. “That’s not _that_ bad...”

 

“For two _hours,_ ” Adam adds.

 

“I don’t think we have enough cookies,” Gabriel whines as he peers into the depths of the basket.

 

Michael then proceeds to list the hundreds of types of cookies he’d packed, from animal crackers to sugar cookies.

 

“What about dips?” Lucifer asks.

 

“Hmm, is fifteen enough?” Michael asks.

 

Gabriel snaps. “There. Now we have sixteen, all nice and square.”

 

Lucifer gasps. “We forgot the chips!” He snaps. “Woah, that was close.”

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “You guys do realize that if we forgot something, you could just make it, right?”

 

Michael tsks. “Dean, we’d be in public. It would be unseemly to abuse our Heavenly powers in front of other humans.”

 

Adam groans. “That has literally never been a problem for any of you ever before.”

 

Michael sniffs indignantly. “Well, now it is and you shouldn’t be questioning us because we are all-powerful and you are not.”

 

“Hypocrite,” Adam coughs.

 

“We also need pie for Dean,” Castiel reminds his brothers. He shares a fond look with Dean.

 

“Is cherry, apple, pecan, and berry enough? Or would you like some cream pies as well?”

 

Gabriel grins. “I’d like to give Sammy a cream pie.”

 

“Not in front of the children,” Michael chastises.

 

Adam rubs the bridge of his nose. “Here we go again.”

 

The angels ignore him. “Do we have at least three different types of fruit salad, potato salad, pasta salad, seafood salad, and salad salad?” Lucifer asks.

 

Gabriel nods. “We have twenty-two different salads.”

 

“Excellent,” Michael says. “We also have two different types of lemonade, three cases of soda, and fourteen bottles of water. We already went over the sandwiches, so now all we need is the fruit.” He snaps. “There, watermelon.”

 

Sam laughs. “All that fuss and you pack _one_ watermelon?”

 

Lucifer wraps an arm around his mate. “Of course not. That would be ridiculous. We packed a watermelon patch.”

 

“Now all we need to do is get dressed,” Gabriel says. He changes himself, Cas, Michael, and Lucifer into appropriate outfits with a thought.

 

Adam gapes. Sam gapes. Dean gapes. “You are _not_ going out in that,” Dean hisses.

 

Michael starts to pout, and Sam, Dean, and Adam know that they’re doomed. No one can resist Michael’s Pout of Epic Cuteness. No one. “What’s wrong with our dresses?” He whines.

 

Dean cringes. “They’re a little short?” He tries.

 

All four dresses descend to knee-level and Michael grins. “Better? Let’s go to the park now!” He snaps and they find themselves standing in knee-deep grass that smells like... Apples?

 

“No,” Sam breathes.

 

Lucifer winks at him. “Oh, yes.” He takes his mate’s hands. “Allons-y!”


End file.
